Investigative Report
by Some Guy2
Summary: A murder mystery set in Balamb Garden with a very unique style.
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION  
  
This is a murder mystery set in the world of Final Fantasy VIII. Being the unique, weird person I am, I decided to write this in a very different style. This story is presented entirely with the documents and evidence of the investigator trying to catch the murderer. I rather like how it turned out. Has a very real-life, unique, digging-through-file-cabinets-and- discovering-old-papers-that-tell-a-story kind of feel to it. Reviews are welcome, as well as mature, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (Flames will be ignored. If you can't calm down and put your complaints in a calm, well-reasoned letter, then shut up.).  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
All characters, themes, weapons, ideas, and places of FF8 are property of Squaresoft. The few original characters within are mine. 


	2. March 17

BALAMB GARDEN JUDICIARY TRIBUNAL  
  
SPECIAL INVESTIGATIVE COMMITTEE ALPHA (SICA)  
  
Initial Report  
  
March 17  
  
Subject: Gordon Kayle, 18 yrs old, Junior SeeD cadet. Found dead in Instructor Trepe's classroom 6:57 A.M., March 17.  
  
Cause of Death: Blood loss and shock caused by severe traumatic torso laceration. Laceration begins 2 ½" below top of left shoulder and extends diagonally to 4" right of subject's navel, approx. 3" deep.  
  
Approx. Time of Death: Current estimate places time of murder at 5-6 A.M., March 17.  
  
Objective: To gather physical and medical evidence, along with personal statements, with the goal of identifying and incarcerating the murderer of Gordon Kayle.  
  
Current Suspects: None, pending further investigation.  
  
mj/xh END REPORT  
  
* * *  
  
Official Statement of Eustid Kadowaki  
  
Concerning the death of Gordon Kayle  
  
Received 10:17 A.M., March 17  
  
Attachment: "Post_Mortem-GK.doc"  
  
The main purpose of this document is merely as a supplement to the attached post-mortem report, prepared by one of my students.  
  
Gordon Kayle's body arrived in the infirmary at about 7:45 this morning. Cause of death was somewhat obvious. However, there are some particulars about the injury that might be pertinent.  
  
From our observations, it is clear that the wound was caused by a large, hand-held, bladed weapon. The severity of the cut suggests that the weapon was honed to a razor-edge and that the blade was carrying a quite large amount of momentum upon impact. In other words, the blade was heavy.  
  
Furthermore, the precision of the attack is clearly reminiscent of a trained, elite SeeD. This type of downward killing blow is practiced by all students of Garden specializing in swords, daggers, axes, gunblades, scythes, and, to a lesser degree, spears.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki  
  
Chief Medical Officer of Balamb Garden  
  
* * *  
  
Official Statement of Adrian Shepherd  
  
Concerning the death of Gordon Kayle  
  
Received 11:17 A.M., March 17  
  
Alright, I know I'm not officially a witness or anything, but I think I have some important information. First of all, let me say right now that Gordon was a good friend of mine. We worked together on the weekends, in this great bar in Timber, and we were planning to be SeeD's together. He was a great friend, and I only want to find the bastard who killed him and bring him to justice. I believe I can help your committee do just that.  
  
A few weeks ago, Gordon and I were in Timber. It was Saturday night, and the bar was packed. We were both bouncers, and I'll admit its not the safest job in the world but the money's good and so is the prestige. At any rate, a few people in the crowd got a little too drunk and started roughing each other up. Gordon and I decided to throw them out of the bar.  
  
While we were doing this, one of the drunk men hit Gordon very badly. I recognize him now as Seifer Almasy. Who wouldn't recognize that coat? Seifer yelled at us and cursed out Gordon pretty bad for throwing him out. Luckily for us, he staggered off into the night afterwards.  
  
Gordon quickly recovered. It was only a light head wound, after all. But from what I've been told, Seifer is just the kind of asshole who would carry around a grudge like that. I can't think of anyone else who would have any reason to kill Gordon. Please look into this, for the sake of my lost friendship.  
  
* * *  
  
Official Statement of Irvine Kinneas  
  
Regarding the death of Gordon Kayle  
  
Received 2:25 P.M., March 17  
  
Pk...oops, I mean ok...I'm not too good with computers, but her eit is!  
  
I got up this morning and, as I was walking to Squall's office to see what was up, Squall, Seifer, and Quisty come runnin along saying somethin about a murder. I follwoed them, and when we got to Quisty's classroom there was a dead student inside. Nobody else, just this dead student, still wearin his uniform.  
  
So anyway, Squall called in a team of doctors and they took the body away, and Quisty looked real upset so I did my best to comfort her. Squall ran off to do some stuff and I think Seifer wandered off to find hi s 'posse".  
  
So, I hope you catch the guy, I really do. Awful thin g toh appen in Garden.  
  
* * *  
  
Official Statement of Squall Leonhart  
  
Concerning the death of Gordon Kayle  
  
Received 2:47 P.M., March 17  
  
I arrived at my office this morning to find Miss Trepe and Mr. Almasy waiting for me with bad news. Apparently, a student of Garden had been murdered. I quickly accompanied them to Miss Trepe's classroom.  
  
Upon arriving we discovered the body and confirmed that the student was dead. Not wasting any time, I summoned Dr. Kadowaki and called for an investigation. I also cancelled Miss Trepe's classes and gave her the day off. It seemed she was somewhat upset over the death of her student.  
  
Later, I announced the death and called for a moment of silence throughout Garden, as is customary. I also undertook the ardous task of explaining the event to Headmaster Cid.  
  
Needless to say, I hope for the quick success of your committee in incarcerating the murderer.  
  
Squall Leonhart  
  
Commander of SeeD Forces  
  
* * *  
  
Official Statement of Quistis Trepe  
  
Concerning the death of Gordon Kayle  
  
Received 3:58 P.M., March 17  
  
Let me begin by describing my relation to the deceased. Gordon Kayle was a fine student in my class. Although I had no personal relationship with him and little contact outside of class, I regarded him as a very promising student. He was well on his way to becoming an elite SeeD, and I sincerely mourn his passing.  
  
Concerning this morning, I awoke at 6 am, as I routinely do. I readied myself for the day ahead and left my dorm a little before 7. My first class that day started at 7:30, and Gordon was to be in it.  
  
Along the way to my classroom I met Seifer Almasy. He bragged about his recent graduation into SeeD and accompanied me.  
  
When we arrived, I opened the door to see Gordon's body on the floor in front of my desk. He was lying face up in a rather large pool of blood. Aside from that, there was nothing unusual in the room. Nobody else was there.  
  
Mr. Almasy then proceeded to check his pulse and quickly confirmed that Gordon was dead. The two of us left in order to report the murder. We went to the Garden Commander's office and before long, Squall Leonhart arrived to begin his day. We quickly explained the situation and he followed us back to my class. Along the way, Irvine Kinneas joined us.  
  
Once they saw the body, Commander Leonhart called Dr. Kadowaki to remove the body. He then returned to his office to begin a full investigation. Before long, my room was cordoned off and the investigative team began attempting to collect evidence. My classes for that day were cancelled and I was given the day off to mourn the passing of my student.  
  
Let me sincerely state here that I will do all in my power to assist the investigative committee in tracking down the murderer. Please do not hesitate to request further help or just ask a few questions.  
  
Quistis Trepe  
  
Instructor #14  
  
* * *  
  
Official Statement of Seifer Almasy  
  
Concerning the death of Gordon Kayle  
  
Received 6:32 P.M., March 17  
  
Right, so 'The All Mighty Commander Leonhart" has ordered me to write up this letter explaining what happened this morning. I'm gonna get right to the point, if you don't mind. I met Instructor Quistis on her way to class this morning, so I followed her and we talked a little. Normally I don't brag, but I just recently passed the SeeD exam and I just had to let my former instructor know. She seemed awfully happy about it, since I'd failed so many times before. Not my fault, though. Those Garden Judges are just biased against anybody who knows how to think on their feet. Anyway, we got to her class and there was this dead guy on the floor, and a whole lotta blood. Not that I haven't seen that kind of thing before, I mean, we're talking an experienced soldier here. Anyway, the Instructor kept telling me to check him. I don't know why, since he had this big gaping cut in his chest and he wasn't moving, but she looked real upset so I checked him and, yeah, he was pretty dead. So then we run off to get the Commander of Puberty, and when we get there he's all shocked that I passed the exam. But about the murder, he came back with us and along the way The Lone Gay Cowboy got curious and joined us, so the four of us ended up back at the Instructor's class and we just stood there and stared at this dead body for awhile. They all got real upset but I, being the natural leader, carried on in the face of tragedy and told Squall to order in the cavalry. So anyway, they take the body out and start sniffin' around for clues, and then the Commander tells me to write this up and send it in. That's all I know about the dead guy.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey, You!!!  
  
Got anything to do Friday night?!  
  
Well you'd better not!  
  
  
  
Friday Night = Commemorative Candlelight Concert  
  
In honor of our fallen comrade, Gordon Kayle  
  
We all pray for his poor soul!  
  
So come on down to the Quad Friday night and express your sympathy!  
  
Concert starts @ 7. Bring your own candle or lighter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you have any questions, contact Selphie Tilmitt.  
  
* * * 


	3. March 18

Transcript of Audio Tape #1  
  
Interview with Adrian Shepherd  
  
March 18  
  
"This is Mikel Jervich, Senior SeeD in charge of Special Investigative Committee Alpha. I'm here with Adrian Shepherd, its about 9:32 A.M., and the tape is rolling. Beginning interview NOW."  
  
(A dull clunking noise as recorder is set on table)  
  
MJ: So, Adrian, Gordon was a good friend of yours?  
  
AS: One of my best friends.  
  
MJ: Ok, well...in your statement it says that you and Gordon worked together. Could you explain for the tape?  
  
AS: Yeah, we were bouncers at a bar in Timber.  
  
MJ: And what bar is that?  
  
AS: The Bouncing Turtle.  
  
MJ: Oh, I like that place.  
  
AS: Yeah, they got good music. And the waitresses...  
  
MJ: Anyway, who do you think is responsible for Gordon's death?  
  
AS: Seifer Almasy.  
  
MJ: You say that with such certainty. What makes you think Seifer killed him?  
  
AS: Because of the event in the bar a few weeks ago, I think Seifer had a sort of grudge on Gordon. I also heard that Seifer has a...violent history.  
  
MJ: You make an excellent point. But there is no hard evidence that Seifer killed him as of yet. Do you stand by your accusation?  
  
AS: Absolutely. The only thing you need is a motive, and Seifer has one, however petty.  
  
MJ: Alright, I think that's all I need to hear for the moment. Thank you, Adrian. And stay in Garden until this whole thing is over.  
  
*BEEP*END TAPE  
  
* * *  
  
Transcript of Audio Tape #2  
  
Interview with Seifer Almasy  
  
March 18  
  
"Mikel Jervich again, and I'm here with Seifer Almasy. Time is 10:01 A.M., and here's your interview..."  
  
*Muffled Thud*  
  
MJ: Now, Seifer...your statement was somewhat...uh...vague. Can you tell me where you were and what you were doing before you met Miss Trepe yesterday morning?  
  
SA: I got up out of bed, showered, shaved, and then walked out. Not much to it.  
  
MJ: I see. Now, were you acquainted with the deceased?  
  
SA: No, I'd never seen him before in my...hey, what are you writing?!  
  
MJ: Nothing.  
  
SA: Nothing?! You were just writing something on that pad.  
  
MJ: Just notes on this conversation. Not important right now.  
  
SA: Bullshit it's not important right now! Lemme see...  
  
(Sounds of a short scuffle)  
  
MJ: Sit down! SIT DOWN! There, now...just stay seated and answer my questions, please.  
  
SA: Fine.  
  
MJ: Were you thrown out of the Bouncing Turtle...uh...a few weeks ago?  
  
SA: Who said I was even there?  
  
MJ: Answer my question.  
  
SA: YOU answer MY question.  
  
MJ: No!  
  
SA: Fine, I won't answer yours.  
  
MJ: Dammit, Almasy! Answer my question or I will arrest you right now for contempt!  
  
SA: Alright, alright...calm down, old man. I believe I did go bar-hopping in Timber awhile back.  
  
MJ: And you were thrown out of the Bouncing Turtle?  
  
SA: I guess that might've happened at some point.  
  
MJ: I see, and...can you tell me what happened that night?  
  
SA: I don't quite remember too clearly. I was shit-faced, y'see.  
  
MJ: Don't lie to me!  
  
SA: I'm not! I was so drunk I had a hangover for a week afterwards!  
  
MJ: NO! Gordon Kayle was the bouncer who threw you out, was he not?!  
  
SA: Whoa...was he?  
  
MJ: YES!  
  
SA: Hmm...I suppose this looks extremely bad then, seeing as how Gordon's been murdered.  
  
MJ: It would seem so.  
  
SA: I didn't do it though! I swear!  
  
MJ: So, you were in your dorm before 7 yesterday morning, and you met Quistis around 7?  
  
SA: Yeah.  
  
MJ: Do you know of anyone who could confirm that you were not, in fact, in Instructor Trepe's classroom, murdering a bar bouncer who had angered you in the past?  
  
SA: ...no.  
  
MJ: Alright then. I believe we've established motive...  
  
SA: Motive?! I didn't even recognize the guy! The evidence is purely circumstantial!  
  
MJ: Yes or no, you are to come with me right now.  
  
*BEEP*END TAPE  
  
* * *  
  
Transcript of Audio Tape #3  
  
Interview with Quistis Trepe  
  
March 18  
  
"Mikel Jervich again, here with your much-awaited next interview. It's 12:23 P.M. and I want some lunch, so lets get this on."  
  
*CLUNK*  
  
MJ: Miss Trepe, according to your personal statement, you met Mr. Almasy on the way to your class a few minutes before 7 A.M.?  
  
QT: That's correct.  
  
MJ: Did you notice anything unusual about him?  
  
QT: What do you mean?  
  
MJ: Well...did he look flustered? Tired? Spattered with blood?  
  
QT: What?! You don't think Seifer murdered him?  
  
MJ: Miss Trepe, according to our information, he's the only suspect.  
  
QT: But that's impossible...why would he kill Gordon?  
  
MJ: We do have evidence of a motive being present.  
  
QT: And what would your motive be?  
  
MJ: I'm not at liberty to divulge it right now.  
  
QT: ...  
  
MJ: Miss Trepe, please stop glaring at me.  
  
QT: I'll vouch for Seifer. He's changed since the Sorceress War, and there's no way he would do something this stupid. I know.  
  
MJ: Miss Trepe, your personal opinion of the suspect won't carry much weight in a court-martial.  
  
QT: Oh, it won't?  
  
MJ: ...  
  
QT: ...  
  
MJ: Right, well, I have a few more questions...could you take a look at this?  
  
QT: Gordon's post-mortem?  
  
MJ: Exactly. Flip through it, please.  
  
(Short pause)  
  
MJ: Now, you've been a SeeD since you were fifteen and an Instructor since you were seventeen, correct?  
  
QT: Right...there was a short time when I lost my Instructor license.  
  
MJ: But you got it back?  
  
QT: After the Sorceress War, yes.  
  
MJ: So you are an experienced expert in weaponry?  
  
QT: ...yes.  
  
MJ: And are you aware of the type of weapon Mr. Almasy specializes in?  
  
QT: ...the gunblade. But he's not the only one, not by far. Other students...  
  
MJ: I'm aware of that. But, is Gordon Kayle's wound the type that could easily be caused by a gunblade?  
  
QT: ...yes.  
  
MJ: And do you, or anybody you know, have any way of vouching as to Seifer's whereabouts before 7 in the morning yesterday?  
  
QT: ...  
  
MJ: Miss Trepe? Are you alright?  
  
QT: Fine...no, I mean...I don't know.  
  
MJ: Alright then. Thank you, Miss Trepe.  
  
*BEEP*END TAPE  
  
* * *  
  
Transcript of Audio Tape #4  
  
Personal Notes of Mikel Jervich  
  
March 18  
  
"Mikel Jervich here. It's about 6:30, I just finished dinner, and I suppose I should ramble into this microphone for a bit before I type up my next report. For posterity's sake."  
  
"Current suspect is Seifer Almasy, aged 19, 6' 2", 190 lbs. Recently graduated into SeeD and has a rather...uh...checkered past. However, I have been advised by Cid to not let his past bias my current handling of his case."  
  
"Seifer was incarcerated late this morning with much difficulty and continues to struggle. He continually complains that he is being framed and that there is no evidence against him. He is at least half right."  
  
"Adrian Shepherd supplied us with a motive. True, it's a petty and unclear motive, but I'm a drowning man grasping at straw's here. Seifer continues to profess that he had no idea he was thrown out of a bar by the victim, nor that he has any memory of a conflict with the victim or his friend. I'm willing to put that down to the fact that Seifer was imbibed at the time. Aside from all that, though, evidence is thin. I had some tests run on his gunblade. They found A LOT of blood residue, but none that matched Kayle's DNA. Also, a search of his dorm room turned up nothing. No bloody clothes, no alternative murder weapon, no pink frosted donuts. Nothing."  
  
"Sure, I have my doubts too...but he is the only one close to being a suspect. Absolutely nobody else we know of was in the area at the time, and apparently everyone besides Seifer thought the kid was a saint."  
  
"That's all I got to say for now. Jervich out."  
  
*BEEP*END TAPE  
  
* * *  
  
BALAMB GARDEN JUDICIARY TRIBUNAL  
  
SPECIAL INVESTIGATIVE COMMITTEE ALPHA (SICA)  
  
Second Report  
  
March 18  
  
Subject: Gordon Kayle, 18 yrs old, Junior SeeD cadet. Found dead in Instructor Trepe's classroom 6:57 A.M., March 17.  
  
Suspect(s): Seifer Almasy, 19 yrs. Old, SeeD operative. Unconfirmed alibi.  
  
Motive: Report of past altercation between suspect and victim in a Timber Bar. Violent history of the suspect suggests that this is a revenge killing over a petty offense.  
  
Evidence: None, pending further investigation.  
  
It is the current opinion of this committee that Seifer Almasy was the only one with a motive to kill Gordon Kayle. Mr. Almasy was known to be in the area at the time of the murder, and had the training and weaponry to execute the murder. However, there are still no eyewitnesses and no murder weapon has been discovered and confirmed.  
  
Mr. Almasy has been incarcerated with the intention of holding him until the investigation is complete. This committee requests that the court- martial be delayed until hard evidence is discovered.  
  
mj/xh END REPORT  
  
* * * 


	4. Early Morning

Official Statement of Quistis Trepe  
  
Revised  
  
Received 1:58 A.M., March 19  
  
First, I apologize for my conduct during our interview. I realize that from your view, the accusations against Seifer are perfectly reasonable. However, I am writing this to confirm his alibi and clear his name.  
  
I must confess that I lied in my earlier statement and during my interview. I did not meet Seifer in the halls on my way to class. He accompanied me to my class from my dorm. I know that he was not in my classroom at the time of the murder because he was in my dorm. In fact, he was in my dorm for the entire duration of that morning and the previous night, so it is impossible for him to be the murderer.  
  
I understand the implications of this statement and accept full responsibility for the penalties of our actions. Between being penalized for breaching regulations of inter-personal conduct or watching Seifer be framed for murder, I have chosen to save him.  
  
I still offer my support in helping you identify the true murderer.  
  
Quistis Trepe  
  
Instructor #14  
  
* * *  
  
CC of E-mail from zdincht@BalambGarden.net  
  
Received 2:11 A.M., March 19  
  
You can't arrest Seifer for this murder. I know he's not the greatest guy out there, I mean, who likes him? Who? But as much as I want to see him thrown in jail, I can't let this happen to him. I know he didn't kill that student, and I know he is innocent of the crimes he's been arrested for. There's no way I'll let an innocent man be framed, no matter how much of a jack-ass he is.  
  
* * * 


	5. March 19

CC of E-mail from salmasy@BalambGarden.net  
  
Received 10:28 A.M., March 19  
  
Well, well, well, looks like good ole' Almasy was telling the truth! Since they just released me from that crappy little prison I thought I'd drop you a line and see how the case was going.  
  
Oh, and by the way, just to make sure you finally get the truth into your thick heads, let me go over my innocence one more time. I lied before because Quistis told me to keep our relationship under raps so there wouldn't be any trouble. But, she put it out in the open, and I am eternally grateful because she saved my ass that way. But the point is that I didn't kill the kid! The whole time your murderer was doing his dastardly deed, I was in the Instructors dorm, gettin' jiggy with Quistis! How's THAT for an alibi?! HA!!!  
  
Now go catch the actual jerk who did it and leave me alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Transcript of Audio Tape #5  
  
Interview with Zell Dincht  
  
March 19  
  
"Your good friend Mikel, back again. I'm here today with Zell Dincht, who has just finished a most unusual breakfast of hotdogs. It's 8:14 A.M., and I now declare this interview open!"  
  
*CLUNK*  
  
ZD: You really get into those little intros.  
  
MJ: When your job is boring, kid, you gotta make it fun. Now, I received an e-mail from you...  
  
ZD: From me?  
  
MJ: Yes, from you...at around 2 this morning.  
  
ZD: I didn't send you an e-mail.  
  
MJ: Yes, you did. Your address is printed at the top.  
  
ZD: It is?! Ah, DAMN!  
  
*THUD*  
  
MJ: Please, Mr. Dincht, don't punch the table. It's messing up the recorder.  
  
ZD: Sorry.  
  
MJ: Now, why did you think it necessary to send me a letter professing Mr. Almasy's innocence?  
  
ZD: I dunno, I just...hate to see an innocent man go to jail?  
  
MJ: And how did you know Seifer was innocent?  
  
ZD: Uh...I just...got that feeling...y'know?  
  
MJ: No, I don't know.  
  
ZD: Oh.  
  
MJ: ...  
  
ZD: ...  
  
MJ: You haven't answered my question.  
  
ZD: Yes I did!  
  
MJ: I think you're lying.  
  
ZD: The hell you say? I'm not LYING. Because I'm not a liar. Watch what you say, mister.  
  
MJ: Watch what I say?!  
  
ZD: Uh...yeah...I guess...I mean, I don't lie...  
  
MJ: Listen, kid. I'm an elite SeeD.  
  
ZD: Uh-huh.  
  
MJ: And I specialize in shotguns.  
  
ZD: ...uh-huh.  
  
MJ: Yeah. Big, scary, fuck-off, pump-action shotguns. So you think about what you're saying, cut this half-assed threatening, and tell me why you thought Seifer was innocent.  
  
ZD: Wow...I heard you were calm and formal and nice and all that...  
  
MJ: I'm pissed because I have no leads.  
  
ZD: Oh.  
  
MJ: I'm hoping you can help me with that.  
  
ZD: Me?!  
  
MJ: Yes, you. If Seifer didn't do it, who did it, Zell?  
  
ZD: I...don't know.  
  
MJ: Listen, I know...  
  
"Would Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas please report to the Commander's office immediately."  
  
ZD: Hear that? I gotta go.  
  
MJ: Fine. We will speak again later.  
  
*BEEP*END TAPE  
  
* * *  
  
Transcript of Audio Tape #6  
  
Interview with Adrian Shepherd  
  
March 19  
  
"It's about 9 o'clock. Beginning Interview."  
  
*THUD*  
  
AS: Is something wrong, Jervich?  
  
MJ: No. During your time working with Gordon at the Bouncing Turtle, did you ever see Zell Dincht there?  
  
AS: Whoa, jumping right in aren't y-  
  
MJ: Answer the question.  
  
AS: Ok. Yeah, I did see him. Pretty often, actually.  
  
MJ: How often?  
  
AS: Almost every weekend, come to think of it.  
  
MJ: Was anyone else with him consistently?  
  
AS: Consistently? Yeah, the Commander, and that cowboy dude. But they're good buddies, I mean, they always go out and party together.  
  
MJ: Party together?  
  
AS: Yeah, they really liked the Turtle. The cowboy guy said it was the only place they could get the Commander to unwind. They said he needed it.  
  
MJ: I see. Did any of those three ever have a situation with Gordon like Seifer did?  
  
AS: No way! Dincht and his buddies were good customers, only looking for a good time.  
  
MJ: Did Gordon have any contact with any of them outside of the bar?  
  
AS: Not that I know of. Why?  
  
MJ: I'll ask the questions here.  
  
AS: Fine, jeez...  
  
MJ: So the Commander, Dincht, and Kinneas frequented the bar where Gordon worked?  
  
AS: You could say that.  
  
MJ: Ok...thank you. Keep in touch.  
  
*BEEP*END TAPE  
  
* * *  
  
Transcript of Balamb Garden Office Tape  
  
Record of Intercom Announcements  
  
Excerpt taken March 19  
  
"Hiya, Students! Selphie Tilmitt, you're beloved fellow SeeD here! Just a reminder to all of you that the Gordon Kayle candlelight concert begins at seven this Friday night!"  
  
"Music in honor of our lost friend will be played, as well as speeches from Gordon Kayle's friends, Instructors, Headmaster Cid, and even the Commander of SeeD! So bring your friends and settle down in the Quad for a night of remembrance!"  
  
* * *  
  
Balamb Garden Archive  
  
Clip from surveillance tape #243 - Camera #647 - SeeD Commander's Office  
  
8:20 A.M. - 8:27 A.M., March 19  
  
*Description of clip follows. No audio.*  
  
Zell Dincht enters the Commander's office. Squall Leonhart is seated in his chair, back to the camera. Irvine Kinneas stands up from the chair where he had awaited Dincht's arrival. Dincht and Kinneas stand still, listening. Leonhart gestures calmly with his hands. Dincht begins to speak. Leonhart slams his fist down on his desk. Kinneas and Dincht jump. Leonhart continues talking, gesturing angrily. Kinneas and Dincht slowly back away from his desk as Leonhart is speaking. Kinneas suddenly looks angry, begins to speak. Points first at Dincht and then at Leonhart as he is speaking. Dincht yells angrily, gesticulates wildly, bends down and punches floor. Kinneas shakes his head. Leonhart makes chopping motion with his arm and continues speaking. When he is finished, Kinneas and Dincht shake their heads. Kinneas and Dincht depart.  
  
END CLIP  
  
* * *  
  
BALAMB GARDEN JUDICIARY TRIBUNAL  
  
SPECIAL INVESTIGATIVE COMMITTEE BETA (SICB)  
  
Initial Report  
  
March 19  
  
Subject(s): Quistis Trepe, Instructor #14  
  
Seifer Almasy, SeeD Operative, Level 14  
  
Transgression: Breach of inter-personal rules of conduct for SeeD's and faculty.  
  
Verbal admission by the subjects of at least 200 incidences over the past year.  
  
Assessment: Committee will meet in two days to decide the punitive measures to be taken. Subjects will remain in Garden until such time as the committee has reached a conclusion.  
  
It is the current opinion of this committee that Headmaster Cid should look into this case. Rules of inter-personal conduct strictly forbid intimate relationships within SeeD and the faculty of Garden to prevent conflicts of interest and keep operatives focused. Therefore, this kind of persistent, non-platonic relationship is forbidden. The committee recommends that both subjects are counseled as to their actions in the future.  
  
rh/xh END REPORT  
  
* * *  
  
Transcript of Audio Tape #7  
  
Personal Notes of Mikel Jervich  
  
March 19  
  
"Well, let's see...my best suspect was proven innocent through a dramatic soap-opera turn of events that granted him an alibi. How touching. Unfortunately, the secretive couple is now under investigation. Despite their messing up of my case, I hope Cid goes easy on them."  
  
"Mr. Dincht has managed to dive into this case, and I am absolutely sure he is hiding something. Or, I was sure, until I saw the surveillance tape of the Commander's office. Now I'm sure that the three of them are hiding something. And I've made an interesting connection between them and the victim's workplace. How convenient..."  
  
"Unfortunately, the three of them are very 'busy', too busy, in fact, for any more interviews or statements. I don't know if you can tell over this tape, but this case is starting to stink badly."  
  
(Long pause)  
  
"Man, I sure got excited this morning. You should've seen me running around trying to interview Shepherd after Dincht got away from me. Really thought I was on to something, only to find a non-conclusive tape and a trio of highly suspicious men who I can no longer reach. One of them being the Commander of SeeD. Indeed, it seems I have walked onto treacherously thin ice with Zell Dincht's help."  
  
"Not sure where to go from here...I guess I'll start with the whereabouts of these three interesting young men during the time of the murder. Expect some fun stuff tomorrow."  
  
"Whoever listens to this: sorry for how bad this must sound. I'm awfully tired of this case. Why couldn't it have been just open-and-shut like in the beginning?"  
  
* * *  
  
BALAMB GARDEN JUDICIARY TRIBUNAL  
  
SPECIAL INVESTIGATIVE COMMITTEE ALPHA (SICA)  
  
Third Report  
  
March 19  
  
Subject: Gordon Kayle, 18 yrs old, Junior SeeD cadet. Found dead in Instructor Trepe's classroom 6:57 A.M., March 17.  
  
Suspect(s): Squall Leonhart, Commander of SeeD Forces.  
  
Zell Dincht, SeeD Operative  
  
Irvine Kinneas, SeeD Operative  
  
Motive: Unknown  
  
Evidence: ST #243 - Inconclusive  
  
Three suspects listed are the only people with any remaining connection to the case. The committee recommends that the investigation be intensified, with a focus on these three men, pending the reception of hard evidence or strong alibi's.  
  
mj/xh END REPORT  
  
* * * 


	6. March 20

CC of E-mail from zdincht@BalambGarden.net  
  
Received 7:23 A.M., March 20  
  
I would like to say I'm sorry for leaving your interview early. I'm also sorry that I've been busy lately - SeeD training never ends, I'm sure you know. But, I mean this, I'll come help you out next chance I get. Everyone knows we gotta catch that murderer.  
  
* * *  
  
Transcript of Audio Tape #8  
  
Interview with Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe  
  
March 20  
  
"Mikel Jervich again. A bright new day has started, and right now it's 9:02 A.M. I'm her with Miss Trepe and Mr. Almasy at the same time, and let the interview begin..."  
  
*THUD*  
  
MJ: Good morning.  
  
QT: Good morning.  
  
SA: Yup.  
  
QT: You look...umm...troubled, Mr. Jervich.  
  
MJ: Nonsense! I just didn't sleep last night.  
  
SA: Yeah, I can tell. Looks like you didn't shower, either.  
  
MJ: Good guess! Now, I only have a few quick questions...  
  
SA: Better be quick...  
  
QT: We're happy to oblige.  
  
MJ: Good. Now, the morning of March 17 - when the murder took place - you both said that you went and got Commander Leonhart at his office.  
  
QT: That's correct.  
  
SA: ...you win! Enjoy your toaster.  
  
MJ: ...  
  
QT: Please, ignore him. Go on.  
  
MJ: And that he was late?  
  
QT: Yes, we had to wait a few moments for him to arrive.  
  
MJ: Did you notice anything unusual about him?  
  
SA: Is this going where I think it's going?  
  
QT: He was wearing his SeeD uniform, not his usual clothes.  
  
MJ: I see...and how often would you say he does that?  
  
QT: He only wears his uniform when required to.  
  
SA: There is a God! Oh thank Hyne...  
  
MJ: Uh-huh...what about Kinneas? Anything unusual?  
  
QT: No, nothing.  
  
SA: Heh...not that his wannabe cowboy act isn't UNUSUAL or anything...  
  
QT: Seifer! Not right now!  
  
SA: Sorry.  
  
MJ: ...right. I think that'll be all. Thank you, and good luck with your investigation.  
  
SA: Ahem.  
  
QT: Hmph.  
  
*BEEP*END TAPE  
  
* * *  
  
Transcript of Audio Tape #9  
  
Interview with Rinoa Heartilly  
  
March 20  
  
"Mikel Jervich, back again. It's 11:24 A.M., and I'm now speaking with Miss Heartilly."  
  
*CLUNK*  
  
MJ: So, Miss Heartilly, I understand that you share a dorm with Commander Leonhart?  
  
RH: Yes! I'm so happy!  
  
MJ: And I'm happy for you...let's see...were you there the morning of March 17?  
  
RH: Of course!  
  
MJ: Did anything unusual happen that morning that you can remember?  
  
RH: Oh, yes...Squall got up a little early, to catch up on some work. He came back, though.  
  
MJ: He did?  
  
RH: Yeah, right before he usually leaves...all he did was change into his uniform, though. Then he left again. Then the whole Garden got scared over the murder.  
  
MJ: Uh-huh...So Squall was gone from your dorm before 7, returned around 7, and went to his office?  
  
RH: Wasn't he in his office when he left the first time?  
  
MJ: No, I checked the tapes.  
  
RH: Tapes? What? He...lied?  
  
MJ: I'm sorry, but that's what it's starting to look like.  
  
RH: Why would he...why are you...  
  
MJ: Uh, Miss Heartilly...wait, come back! DAMMIT!  
  
*BEEP*END TAPE  
  
* * *  
  
Transcript of Audio Tape #10  
  
Personal Notes of Mikel Jervich  
  
March 20  
  
"That bastard...that BASTARD!!!"  
  
(Long pause)  
  
"The investigations been cancelled...I was so close! That bastard thinks he can keep himself above the rules?! I'll show him..."  
  
(Long pause)  
  
"Alright, calm down...for posterity's sake, I'll calm down for a bit. After Miss Heartilly refused to speak with me, I ordered a search in the Commander's dorm. During the five minutes before we were thrown out, we coerced Rinoa into confirming that one of Squall's outfits was missing. Luckily, Jared took a residue sample from his gunblade, too. Before we could do anymore, the Commander himself comes in and throws us out...apparently, the investigation is over. 'You'll never find him' he says. 'Best to just let it blow over'. BULLSHIT."  
  
(Long pause)  
  
"I'm not sure of what to do...all that smug bastard did when I tried to question him was shove me off. He was 'busy'. Writing his speech to give at tomorrow night's memorial. That guys got brass ones, man, I'll give him that. Right after he told me that, the residue test came back: Kayle's DNA is all over that gunblade. Doesn't get more clear-cut than this, folks."  
  
(Long pause)  
  
"Shit...I've been using their first names, haven't I? Not to mention the vulgarity...ah, fuck the committee! It's over...sort of. If I only knew the motive...and I need to know about his buddies. What the hell is going on here?"  
  
*BEEP*END TAPE  
  
* * * 


	7. March 21

Balamb Garden Archive  
  
Clip from surveillance tape #368 - Camera #243 - Quad  
  
7:01 P.M. - 7:30 P.M., March 21  
  
*Description of clip follows. No audio.*  
  
A large crowd of students is gathered, holding candles. Selphie Tilmitt is on stage, speaking into a microphone. A band is waiting near the back of the stage. She introduces Adrian Shepherd, who comes onto the stage. The crowd claps. Shepherd speaks for a few moments. Tilmitt returns and introduces another person. Quistis Trepe comes onto the stage, to much applause. She speaks. She finishes, Tilmitt returns. Shepherd, Trepe and Tilmitt are all on stage with a microphone each, speaking. Tilmitt provides another introduction, and Squall Leonhart comes on stage, followed by applause. He produces a speech from his pocket and readies himself to speak. Before he can, Mikel Jervich enters the Quad, followed by a dozen SeeD's, all armed with assault rifles. Jervich is tall, stocky, dark- skinned, and looks very angry. A combat shotgun hangs from a strap on his shoulder. Jervich jumps up onto the stage and speaks to the crowd, waving some papers and pointing at Leonhart. Leonhart turns to the back of the stage. Another group of SeeD's has appeared there next to the band, rifles leveled at Leonhart. The crowd looks shocked, as do the speakers on stage. Jervich cuffs Leonhart's hands behind his back. Jervich escorts Leonhart out of the Quad, followed by the armed SeeD's.  
  
END CLIP  
  
* * *  
  
Personal Statement of Rinoa Heartilly  
  
Concerning the incarceration of Squall Leonhart  
  
Received 9:03 P.M., March 21  
  
Why? I don't understand why you think Squall could've done this. I know that it looks bad, but I also know Squall. We've been through a lot together. There's no way he would've murdered an innocent student.  
  
I'll be honest here; I love him. I know you're going to cry that I have a conflict of interest, but I don't believe so. Even if I didn't love him, I would stand by his innocence. This is because I know that Squall Leonhart is a good man, no matter what you say he did or did not do.  
  
The evidence you have isn't completely convincing, either. What if someone else used Squall's gunblade to commit the murder? It's the perfect frame job, if you ask me.  
  
I am totally convinced that Squall is innocent, and I will fight his conviction in every way possible.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly  
  
* * *  
  
Personal Statement of Squall Leonhart  
  
Revised  
  
Received 11:21 P.M., March 21  
  
I would like to apologize for the trouble I have caused. I also extend apologies to the family of Gordon Kayle and the entire Investigative Committee that I tried to disband. I would also like to apologize to you, Mikel Jervich, for my actions when you neared your goal. My conduct was unacceptable, and stemming purely from self-interest, violating every principle of Garden that I stand to protect. I can say nothing else but that I am sorry.  
  
I did what I did out of love. There is little else to say in my defense. Rinoa Heartilly is the only person that matters to me, and I love her more than I can describe. Gordon Kayle threatened to take away my love, to turn her against me in a cruel plot of blackmail. I met him in Instructor Trepe's classroom that morning to discuss the "deal" he wanted to cut. Unfortunately, he was very flippant and condescending, knowing that he had hit me in a very vulnerable area, so to speak. I am sorry to say that I lost control over the things he said to me. Anger, hatred, absolute rage, everything I usually keep bottled up inside came bursting out all at once, and I could not stop myself.  
  
I hid the clothes I'd been wearing and put my gunblade where it belonged, changing into my SeeD uniform. When I met Seifer and Quistis at my office, I went along with what they said and did my best to feign ignorance, to be my usual calm, quiet self. As you know, I also took all actions I would normally take had I not been so closely involved with this murder. It turns out I underestimated your abilities in criminology.  
  
I do regret what I have done, and I will accept the consequences. Although I have killed many people, I have never murdered before, and I know now better than I ever would have that it is a shameful thing. Perhaps one day I can be forgiven for my sin.  
  
Now I know how Seifer must feel.  
  
* * *  
  
BALAMB GARDEN JUDICIARY TRIBUNAL  
  
SPECIAL INVESTIGATIVE COMMITTEE ALPHA (SICA)  
  
Final Report  
  
March 21  
  
Subject: Gordon Kayle, 18 yrs old, Junior SeeD cadet. Found dead in Instructor Trepe's classroom 6:57 A.M., March 17.  
  
Suspect(s): Squall Leonhart, Commander of SeeD Forces.  
  
Motive: Vengeance in connection with alleged blackmail  
  
Alternative Charge(s): Obstruction of Justice, Perjury  
  
Evidence: Surveillance Tape #243  
  
Personal Statement of Squall Leonhart  
  
Personal Statement of Squall Leonhart - Revised  
  
Audio Tape #6, #7, #8  
  
Personal Statement of Eustid Kadowaki  
  
Post-Mortem Report: Gordon Kayle  
  
BRT - Sample #2: Commander Leonhart's gunblade  
  
It is the opinion of this committee that Commander Leonhart is guilty of the murder of Gordon Kayle. This has been confirmed by his own confession. The committee suggests a full court-martial and that a secondary investigation commence to look into Mr. Kinneas and Mr. Dincht as accessories to the murder.  
  
mj/xh END REPORT  
  
* * * 


	8. March 22

BALAMB GARDEN JUDICIARY TRIBUNAL  
  
SPECIAL INVESTIGATIVE COMMITTEE BETA (SICB)  
  
Final Report  
  
March 22  
  
Subject(s): Quistis Trepe, Instructor #14  
  
Seifer Almasy, SeeD Operative, Level 14  
  
Transgression: Breach of inter-personal rules of conduct for SeeD's and faculty.  
  
Verbal admission by the subjects of at least 200 incidences over the past year.  
  
Assessment: Subjects are guilty as charged.  
  
This committee recommends the following punitive actions:  
  
-Immediate Removal of Quistis Trepe's Instructor's License  
  
-Demotion of Seifer Almasy to Level 5 SeeD  
  
rh/xh END REPORT  
  
* * *  
  
Transcript of Audio Tape #11  
  
Interview with Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas  
  
March 22  
  
"Fiona Elmeress, conducting interview with Mr. Dincht and Mr. Kinneas. Time is 9:31 A.M. Beginning interview."  
  
*THUD*  
  
FE: To begin with, are you both aware of the charges being pressed against you?  
  
IK: You can press anything you want on me, babe.  
  
FE: Stop winking at me, Mr. Kinneas.  
  
ZD: Yeah, we're in enough shit already.  
  
IK: Well, let's see, who's fault is that?  
  
ZD: ...Squall's?  
  
IK: Ha! You're the one who got 'im caught!  
  
ZD: If he hadn't gone all crazy for a bit then this wouldn't have happened! It's HIS fault!  
  
FE: Gentlemen! Please stop!  
  
IK: Hehe...she called us gentlemen.  
  
FE: Now...you're both accessories beyond any doubt...as shown by the tape.  
  
IK: Hey now...I think the tape proves our innocence.  
  
FE: What?  
  
IK: You heard me.  
  
ZD: Uh...yeah, he's right! Squall threatened us into staying quiet!  
  
IK: We were unwilling in our crime.  
  
FE: Uh-huh...so you're saying that you were forced into this?  
  
IK: I bet Squall will tell you the same...oh, shit.  
  
FE: Do you realize now why it's a little difficult to take your words?  
  
ZD: When do you think they'll find him?  
  
FE: We don't know, but we're hoping you two can help.  
  
ZD: Sure!  
  
IK: You bet! Soon as he gets back, we're off the hook!  
  
FE: We'll see about that...now, what do you know about the break-out this morning?  
  
ZD & IK: Well, it's...  
  
(Both stop)  
  
IK: You go first, Zell.  
  
ZD: Ok. I was in a cell near Squall's, and at about 2 in the morning I was woken up by all this noise. Lot's of blasts, shouting, guns going off, all right near my cell. I looked out the door and all I say were Squall and Rinoa's backs as they charged out of the cell block.  
  
FE: Anything you'd like to add, Mr. Kinneas?  
  
IK: I think he covered it pretty good.  
  
FE: So...this wasn't planned before hand?  
  
IK: I don't think Squall even knew it was gonna happen...looks to me like Rinoa just decided to break him out on her own.  
  
FE: Any idea where the two of them could be?  
  
ZD: Squall's dad is the president of Esthar.  
  
IK: And Rinoa's daddy is a big player in Galbadia. They might've fled to either place.  
  
FE: Any idea what they might've done with Mr. Jervich?  
  
IK: What?  
  
ZD: Is he gone, too?  
  
FE: Unfortunately, Mr. Jervich has disappeared. Guards report that the two escapees stopped near his dorm before leaving.  
  
IK: Damn...  
  
ZD: No, we don't know anything about that.  
  
FE: Ok then...Thank you both anyway. Are you two enjoying your cells?  
  
ZD: It's alright.  
  
IK: Not at all.  
  
FE: Good. I'll be back later.  
  
*BEEP*END TAPE  
  
* * *  
  
Transcript of Audio Tape #12  
  
Personal Notes of Fiona Elmeress  
  
March 22  
  
"Well, I can understand why Mikel was so upset the past few days. This case is quite...hmm...interesting."  
  
"Now that I've had to take over, it hasn't gotten any better. What am I supposed to say in these notes...? Oh yeah...summary of events..."  
  
"After reading Leonhart's statement last night, Jervich ordered a search of Gordon Kayle's dorm. They were hard to find, but eventually they discovered some photographs of the Commander and a few other women in...umm...compromising situations. It appears that the Bouncing Turtle runs a lucrative prostitution business. Kinneas and Dincht admitted last night that all three of them were guilty of getting drunk and doing some foolish things. I guess Kayle saw a way of getting ahead of the other students with this information."  
  
"At about two this morning Miss Heartilly broke her lover out of his cell. Apparently, her sorceress' powers are still quite alive and kicking. The two of them have disappeared and are now wanted for three more murders, seventeen counts of assault, and the kidnaping of Mikel Jervich."  
  
"This is where it gets weird. They swung by Mikel's dorm on their escape out. A few minutes later, we got their, only to find it empty. Everything was undisturbed, Mikel was gone, and the only thing out of place were a few spent shotgun shells and some blood drippings. Surprisingly, the blood turned out to be Commander Leonhart's. He couldn't have been wounded badly, though, because he and Rinoa escaped shortly afterwards. We haven't found Mikel or his body yet, so we're assuming they have him. It's awfully uncertain, though. Rinoa might have zapped him into another dimension. Or maybe he just followed them, trying to get his suspect no matter what. I don't know."  
  
"Anyway, we've notified the police of every major region, and nobody's seen hide nor hair of them. All we can do now is wait."  
  
*BEEP*END TAPE  
  
* * * 


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
Rinoa, Squall, and Mikel's whereabouts remain unknown.  
  
Zell and Irvine were sentenced to six months probation and demoted to SeeD Level 1, for their partial accessory to murder, willing or not.  
  
Selphie was so upset over her commemorative concert being ruined that she stopped smiling for ten whole minutes.  
  
Quistis and Seifer were punished as outlined by Committee B. However, six months later, they were caught and punished for the same crime. It was then that Quistis remembered that inter-personal conduct rules don't apply to married couples. Needless to say, Seifer is under a lot of pressure.  
  
Adrian went on to become an elite SeeD, specializing with the spear and sub- machine gun.  
  
Raijin and Fujin came back from their mission and were very disappointed that they had missed the entire scandal.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I hoped all you readers out there liked my idea. I don't plan on writing a sequel, so feel free to have at it. Just one thing: let me know first.  
  
I do plan on bringing Mikel Jervich back in another story (one where Squall hasn't murdered anyone and they are all happy buddies). Anyone who liked him, commence cheering!  
  
I guess that's about it. Reviews, as always, are welcome. 


End file.
